Secret of Mana
+ (17 total) |Playlist = Egoraptor and Jontron play Secret of Mana or whatever. Danny and Arin play Secretive Man. Uh... |Run = |Status = }} Secret of Mana is a SNES game played by Jon and Arin on ''Game Grumps''. Playthrough Both Jon and Arin have played the hero character, normally named Randi, which they renamed OOOOOO ''in the first playthrough. Jon got heavily bored by the game, so they ended their first playthrough early. Arin went back to Secret of Mana after Danny replaced Jon, started a new game, and renamed the hero Randi ''DABUTT, the sprite child Popoi VAGOO, and the other girl Primm BAPS. Episodes Jon & Arin #My SPIIIINE #Slightly Shy Chimpanzee #You Might Be a Redneck #Corn Flower Pain Arin & Danny #Slash Wait Slash #Travel By Cannon #Super Candy #The Sprite #Player Two #Party of Three #Moogled! #Han's Island #Cure Water #Kingly Conduct #Wall Face #The Mana Seed Was WHAT?!? #The Jabberwocky Game information Secret of Mana, originally released in Japan as Seiken Densetsu 2 (聖剣伝説2), is a 1993 action role-playing game developed and published by Square for the SNES. As the original name suggests, the game is a followup to the 1991 Final Fantasy Adventure, which had originally been titled Seiken Densetsu; eventually this all led to a larger Mana series. Rather than using the traditional turn-based battle system of games like Final Fantasy, Secret of Mana utilizes real-time battles akin to the Legend of Zelda series, while also employing typical role-playing elements and a unique "Ring Command" menu system, which pauses the action, and allows a variety of actions to be performed without needing to switch screens. The game received considerable acclaim for its brightly colored graphics, expansive plot, "Ring Command" menu system, innovative real-time battle system, modified Active Time Battle meter adapted for real-time action, its innovative cooperative multiplayer gameplay, where the second or third players could drop in and out of the game at any time rather than players having to join the game at the same time, the customizable AI settings for computer-controlled allies, and the acclaimed soundtrack by Hiroki Kikuta. Secret of Mana was an influential game in its time, and has remained influential through to the present day, such as its customizable AI for player characters being used by many later games, its ring menu system still used in modern games (such as The Temple of Elemental Evil) and its cooperative multiplayer mentioned as an influence on games as recent as Dungeon Siege III. The game was re-released for the Wii's Virtual Console in 2008, was ported to Japanese mobile phone services in 2009, and received an iOS port in 2010. Trivia *This is the first game to have two playthoughs done on the channel. *In Rushing Perfection Jirard offers himself for a playthrough of this game, since he knows it like the back of his hand. Category:SNES Games * Category:SquareEnix Games Category:Action Games Category:RPG Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Games played by Jon and Danny